The Call That Never Came
by 50of47
Summary: Seven never contacted Neelix on the Talaxian colony asteroid as promised to resume their Kadis-Kot game the day after she detected some unusual readings in a nebula.


DISCLAIMER: The Voyager Universe: Paramount's. This story idea and its J/C departure from canon: mine. Profit: I wish.

RATING: PG

SUMMARY: Seven never contacted Neelix on the Talaxian colony asteroid as promised to resume their Kadis-Kot game the day after she detected some unusual readings in a nebula.

**The Call That Never Came**

by 50of47

Neelix pushed the last few bites of his leola root stew around the bowl with his spoon. Oxilon, the Talaxian colony's Council Regent, and two senior members of the governing council, Drexel and Trixan, had joined Neelix, Dexa, and Brax for dinner. Lively conversation flew around the table, but Neelix was silent, lost in thought.

"Don't you like my Mom's cooking?" Brax finally asked, in an irritated tone.

"Leave Neelix alone," said Dexa. "He misses his _Voyager_ friends."

"But why? He has us now. They were nice people, but they were aliens."

They were _extraordinary_ people, Brax," said Neelix, "and I never would have met any of you if I hadn't been traveling with them on _Voyager_." He sighed. "It's been over a week, and I still haven't heard a thing. Seven said she would contact me the day after our kadis-kot game was interrupted, and it's not like her to forget a promise."

"Maybe _Voyager's_ out of communications range, Neelix," said Oxilon. "If they were lucky enough to find a wormhole the way we did after we left Phanos, it could take a long time for a subspace message to reach us."

"Maybe," said Neelix, not convinced. "Still…"

"Neelix, why don't you tell Oxilon and the councilors about your idea to create a holodeck for the colony?" asked Dexa, trying to distract him from his worries over _Voyager_. "You told me earlier that you wanted to bring it up over dinner tonight."

"A holodeck?" Oxilon was puzzled.

"It's easier to show you than to describe it, Oxilon," said Neelix. "Actually, I've set up a little demonstration in the community hall. Why don't we all take a walk before having our dessert?"

The six of them left the quarters Neelix shared with Dexa and Brax to walk the short distance to the community hall. "And what would be the purpose of this, er… 'holodeck,' did you call it?" asked Trixan.

"Largely recreation and entertainment," answered Neelix, "but there are other good reasons for having one as well. Let's say our engineers wanted to test a new equipment design. If they programmed their specifications and parameters into the holo-computer and ran a simulation, they wouldn't have to shut down part of the asteroid's power system to conduct their tests. The simulation could provide whatever information they needed, and with the holodeck safeties engaged, there'd be almost no chance of injury if the test didn't go as planned. That's the most practical day-to-day use I had in mind."

"You mentioned entertainment and recreation," said Oxilon.

"All in good time, Oxilon," said Neelix. "Ah, here we are."

They reached the community hall and Neelix ushered everyone inside. The room had been completely emptied of its usual tables and chairs. A holographic computer with a portable replicator sitting on the floor next to it stood in a corner opposite the door. Holoemitters were spaced at regular intervals around the hall.

"There's nothing in here except for that machinery," said Drexel, waving his hand at the holographic equipment across the room.

"Patience, Drexel," said Neelix. "That 'machinery' is what projects the images you're about to see. Computer, run program Janeway Alpha 7. Set time index for 1930 hours, mid-July, Earth calendar.'' Lake George sprang up around the startled governing officials, who found themselves standing along the edge of a large, unfamiliar body of water.

"It's perfectly safe," said Dexa. "We could take a ride to the other side of the lake if you want."

"In a room this size?" asked Drexel. "The other side appears to be several kilometers away."

"Not a problem," said Neelix. "All you'd have to do is ask the holo-computer for a boat. You'd have to learn a special technique for using this kind of virtual reality before taking your little excursion, but it's pretty simple to master."

"Where are we, Neelix?" asked Oxilon.

"Lake George, on Captain Janeway's homeworld, Earth. It's one of her favorite places. Whenever she missed Earth more than usual, she'd spend a few hours sailing a small boat on the lake by moonlight."

"Amazing," said Drexel. "And you just tell the computer what you want?"

"Exactly," said Neelix. "Computer, run program Neelix-Paxau 2." The upstate New York lake morphed into the exclusive Talaxian spa for the rich and privileged. The sound of lively music from a Jamaican steel band playing under a portico to the group's right caught their ears. Chairs and tables had been moved aside for a volleyball game in progress between several Talaxian masseuses and the 2216 Olympic gold medal women's team. Neelix looked toward the bar and motioned to the colorfully dressed bartender waiting with a tray of refreshments.

"This is not the Paxau _I_ remember," said Trixan, eyeing the tall gentleman who had come over to stand in front of him with a tray of Rekarri starbursts in very long-stemmed goblets. He picked one up and sniffed both the flowers decorating the rim and the drink itself before taking a cautious sip.

"No, I wouldn't think so. Tom Paris and Harry Kim decided to liven things up a bit one afternoon when they were feeling bored. Most of the crew on _Voyager_ was single and relatively young, so this version of the simulation became a very popular activity for their off-duty hours. I think our own young people would enjoy it as well," said Neelix. "As for the rest of us… computer, restore original parameters for Neelix Paxau 2."

The simulation morphed itself back into the exclusive resort that Trixan and the other adults were familiar with. Quiet woodwind music played in the background. The soft breeze from overhead fans stirred the gossamer draperies hanging on the walls and diffused the scent of flower clusters trailing from the leafy vines that twined around the columns of the portico. The sound of twittering birds could be heard more clearly now that the Caribbean music was gone. The Talaxian masseuses waited patiently for their next clients beside chaises with deep cushions upholstered in a leafy print. The tall bartender now wore a long, formal black robe, and at Neelix's gesture, he brought over a tray containing glasses of galea nectar.

"Perhaps it would be possible to keep some of the innovations?" asked Trixan, who held up his empty Rekarri starburst glass.

"Of course, Trixan, said Neelix with a chuckle. "That's the beauty of holographic programming. It's customizable." He waited for a moment to let that thought sink in, and then continued, saying, "Which brings me to the heart of my idea. When Captain Janeway gave me holographic and replication technology as Starfleet's permanent Delta Quadrant ambassador, she also included a copy of _Voyager's_ cultural database, as well as quite a number of holoprograms I requested from the ship's library." An excited motion from Brax caught Neelix's eye. "Yes, Brax, I made sure to get all the chapters of Captain Proton's adventures."

"Captain Proton?" asked Oxilon.

"A fictional character Tom Paris created for a serialized holonovel based on a 20th century form of entertainment he called 'movies'," answered Neelix. "Tom was a 20th Century Earth history aficionado. He told me that people on his homeworld during that era were very fond of recreating historical events and sites to better understand their past. We could do the same for ourselves. Can you imagine what it might be like for our children to actually live out the adventures of Prince Morag, rather than just reading about them as fairy tales in a book? Our artists and writers could delve into centuries of historical and literary writings to create programs that would pass our Talaxian heritage down to the young as living history."

"Oxilon," said Dexa, "I wasn't much older than Brax is now when our convoy left Talax. There's an entire generation growing up who've never seen our homeworld. We're in very real danger of losing touch with our cultural roots. Oh, we've kept up our customs, and made ourselves a wonderful home here, but it's hard for a tradition to have a genuine meaning for someone who's unfamiliar with the place where it originated."

"Your convoy left Talax about five years before the Metreon Cascade," said Neelix. "Many of them remember our homeworld as it was. They never saw what happened to Rinax, or what daily life was like under the Haakonians. Nothing will ever undo any of those tragedies, but here is a chance for our heritage and culture to be reborn and flourish again, free from Haakonian influence."

Neelix paused a few moments to allow Oxilon and the councilors to absorb his words, and then continued. "Captain Janeway has given me copies of all the scans they took of Talax, and I have years of accumulated data stored in my ship's computer. The historical records we teach in our school go back for centuries. Surely the creative artists among us could take all of that and recreate a familiar milieu. Tom Paris and Harry Kim programmed an entire seacoast town in Ireland out of just a little research and their imaginations."

"Ireland?" asked Trixan.

"A place on Earth," answered Neelix. "The crew spent a lot of time there when the ship had to drop anchor and ride out a neutronic wavefront. Tom set the town about five hundred years into their past, and the crew enjoyed taking part in a world very different from the one they lived in every day. That kind of entertainment helped to keep their morale high, even when it felt like they would never see their home again."

"You have to admit, Trixan," said Dexa, "that living here inside our asteroid is not that different from being on a large starship like _Voyager_. We live in our own self-contained world, and have only each other to rely on. We have no idea of how long we'll be here. It may very well be for the rest of our lives if we never decide to look for a planet on which to resettle. Building a holodeck will improve the quality of our lives for as long as we are here."

"There were times on Voyager when everything became so routine that the days ran into each other," said Neelix. "I still remember what it was like when we were in a region the crew called 'the Void.' There were no stars or planets outside our viewports, which meant there was no place to get off the ship for a little shore leave. Once the crew settled into the duties required for traveling through all that nothingness, life never varied. If we hadn't found a wormhole, we would have been in that horrible black night for two years. I don't know what we would have done without holodecks, even for the two short months we were in the Void."

Neelix paused again to choose his next words carefully. "It's not that life here on the asteroid is harsh, Oxilon. What I'm saying is that we could build a tool to enrich our future and that of our children."

"It's an idea with merit," said Oxilon. Let me give it some thought and bring the issue before the full governing council for discussion. I'll let you know what they think."

"One last thought, Oxilon," said Dexa. "Just before you make your final decision, take a moment to imagine what it might be like to hike in the Godo mountains again after a long, tedious day." She smiled and said, "Now, enough talk about holodecks. We have taga cake waiting for us."



Later that evening, after their guests had left, Neelix sat on the sofa with Dexa and Brax, talking about his proposal.

"Do you think he'll approve it, Dexa?" asked Neelix. "After all, you've known him much longer than I have," he said.

"It's hard to say, but I think my reminder about hiking expeditions in the Godo mountains might have helped. Oxilon told me some time ago how much he enjoyed doing that when he was still on Talax. We'll just have to wait and see."

By this time, Brax had crept onto Dexa's lap and made himself comfortable. He buried his face in Dexa's shoulder and uttered a muffled "Neelix."

Neelix reached over to rub the child's back and ask, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry I called your friends aliens."

"It's all right, Brax. They _are_ aliens, but they aren't mean like the ones you're used to. I've never met any other people who tried so hard to be fair to everyone and help strangers they'd just met the way my friends on _Voyager_ did. That's why they ended up stranded so far from their home in what they called the Delta Quadrant."

"I don't think you've told us that story, Neelix," said Dexa.

"I remember explaining how the Caretaker brought them here with his Array, but you're right, Dexa. I don't think I've told you the rest. The easiest way to explain it is to say that Captain Janeway destroyed the Array that could have sent them home because she wanted to protect the Ocampa."

"The Ocampa?" asked Brax.

"Come on now, Brax, you know who they are. I told you about my friend Kes."

"The one whose people live for only nine years?"

"Yes. The Ocampa live inside their planet, the way we live inside this asteroid," said Neelix. "The Caretaker gave them whatever they needed. As he was dying, he asked Captain Janeway to destroy his Array so the Kazon couldn't get inside the planet to hurt the Ocampa."

"Kaz…"

"Kazon. They were very mean people who wanted to take away the Ocampa's water."

"The way the miners wanted to take away our home," said Brax.

"Yes, a little like that. The Captain felt that _Voyager_ and its crew were involved in what was happening to the Ocampa, even though it was just because the Caretaker had dragged them into it. The Federation she works for would probably say that she broke one of their most important rules, but she went ahead anyway and destroyed the Array to protect Kes's people."

"Which rule was that, Neelix?" asked Dexa.

"Their Prime Directive. It says they're not supposed to interfere with the development of less advanced cultures that don't have warp drive yet, but Captain Janeway always managed to find ways around that rule to help whenever she could, even if it made things harder for everyone on _Voyager_. Most of the crew didn't mind."

"Most of the crew?" asked Brax.

"There are always a few people who will find something to complain about, Brax, no matter if things are good or bad," said Dexa. "Now, off to bed. Neelix will tell you more tomorrow, but right now, it's long past time for you to be asleep."

Neelix gave Brax a hug just before the child slipped off Dexa's lap. Brax kissed his mother goodnight, and went to his room. Neelix moved in closer to Dexa so he could put his arms around her, and they sat up talking about his experiences on _Voyager_ until late into the night.



About a month later, Neelix was hard at work in the freshly carved-out space for the colony's new holodeck, supervising final tests of the emitters. He was at a drafting table with a schematic spread out on top, and was showing one of the engineers what needed to be done next. He had just answered a question when Brax darted into the room, breathing hard and very excited. Neelix looked up with alarm.

"My mother says you have to come home right now. It's very important."

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"She said you'll see. You have to come now. Please, Neelix."

Neelix grabbed his jacket and quickly followed Brax out into the corridor. They ran the all the way back to their quarters, and burst through the door together, out of breath.

Dexa glanced up momentarily from the monitor at which she was seated. She turned back to the screen and said, "Here he is now." She stood and motioned animatedly for Neelix to come and take her seat.

Neelix rushed over and threw himself into the chair. When he saw who was on the screen, his jaw dropped, and he could barely get the words out.

"Captain Janeway?"

"It's Admiral Janeway now, Ambassador. We're home," she said with a big smile.

"What…but how…" Neelix was nonplussed.

"We had an unexpected visitor from the future who made it all possible. My report is in the compressed datastream Pathfinder just sent to the colony's transceiver, along with letters for you from the crew."

"Cap… um, Admiral, you have no idea how happy I am to see you. When I didn't hear from Seven or anyone else on _Voyager_…"

"I know, Neelix. Dexa told me how upset you were," Janeway said. "We had to make so many modifications to the ship if we wanted to get home that no one was able to break away long enough to contact you. Headquarters gave everybody some time with their loved ones when we reached Earth, and then sequestered us until the debriefings were over. After that, Admiral Paris insisted that I take at least two weeks of my leave to adjust to being back home before he would give me permission to use the Midas Array to contact the Federation's newest ambassador. I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to let you know what happened to us."

Neelix smiled and said, "No need to trouble yourself over it, Admiral. Just seeing your face again and knowing that you're home more than makes up for any worry on my part. Now, I want to hear all the news."

"I'll have to give you the quick version, Neelix. Transmission time's still limited to 11 minutes, just as it was on _Voyager_, and we don't have much of it left. Let's see… The Maquis were cleared of all charges against them, and the _Equinox_ crew received general discharges. Everyone is on extended leave, so the crew has scattered to catch up with friends and family. Tuvok is on Vulcan. Harry had better luck with his fiancée than I did with mine. Believe it or not, Libby waited for him, and they're on their honeymoon as we speak. Baby Miral was born just as we came home. She's doing well, and Tom and B'Elanna have received dozens of job offers from both 'Fleet and the private sector. Seven has left Earth on a deep-space science mission heading toward fluidic space in the Beta Quadrant, hoping that she'll be able to find Axum. Icheb has been accepted into Starfleet Academy with advanced placement. The Doctor is on Jupiter station with Reg, Haley, and Lewis Zimmerman. Chakotay is on his homeworld helping them to rebuild, and is going to teach at the Academy when his leave is over." Janeway paused to catch her breath, and then asked, "Who am I forgetting?"

"Naomi and Sam?"

"Reunited with Greskrendtregk. He was there to meet them when Tom landed the ship on the Academy parade grounds. You'll see it on the special homecoming video the Doctor made for you. I have to tell you, Neelix, the instant Naomi spotted her father; she started yelling 'Daddy, Daddy, Daddy,' and took off across that field like a shot. When she threw herself into his arms, there wasn't a dry eye anywhere."

Neelix smiled and wiped away a few sentimental tears of his own. He sighed happily, and then asked, "And how are your family and friends, Admiral? Do you think you'll miss being out in space now that you've been promoted?"

"My family's fine, Neelix, overjoyed to see me, of course. I met Mark's wife and son, which was hard, but I'm very happy for them. And, yes, I'll miss the new discoveries and first contacts, but I had strong personal and professional reasons for accepting a desk job."

"I'm sure they're good ones," he said.

"I'd like to think so, Neelix. While we were away, there was a terrible war between the Alpha and Gamma Quadrants. 300 million lives were lost."

Neelix gasped.

"I know," said Janeway. "Those seven years in the Delta Quadrant kept all of us safe. We all thought it was such a hardship to be that far from home, but it turned out to be a blessing in disguise. I feel a tremendous responsibility to help rebuild the Alpha Quadrant, since we weren't here to help defend it and the Federation. Some of the new technology _Voyager_ brought back will be invaluable. I'll be working on some of its practical applications."

"I'm sure you'll handle all that beautifully, Admiral."

"And then, too," Janeway continued, with a mischievous smirk on her face, "if I'm going to start a family, it's better all around if I'm planet-based."

"A family?" Neelix asked, stunned.

Just then, a beep sounded on Janeway's end, and the computer voice announced, "30 seconds remaining."

"Neelix, the entire story's in my letter. Also, when you open the datastream, look for a file called 'Upgrades.' It has data, schematics, and coordinates that will help you upgrade the asteroid's subspace transceiver for two-way communication through the Midas Array. You'll be able send letters and video messages to us. I'll contact you this time next week to work out the details."

Another beep sounded. "Ten seconds remaining," said the computer voice.

"Thank you so much for everything, Admiral," said Neelix. "Give my love to everyone."

"I will, Neelix," said Janeway. "Talk to you soon."

The monitor went dark. Neelix sat back in his chair, both overwhelmed and overjoyed at once. He looked over at Dexa, who was beaming, her eyes dancing with happiness for him.

"Isn't there a datastream that you have to see to, Neelix?" she asked with a smile.

"So there is. C'mon, Brax, let's go. You can help me with it."

Neelix took Brax's hand as they left for the asteroid's communications center, his heart overflowing with joy.



Several days later, Neelix set down the padd containing Admiral Janeway's letter, which he had just re-read for the third time while sitting on the couch next to Dexa. "Who would have thought it, Dexa? We gave up on them getting together a long time ago."

"And who would that be?" asked Dexa, with a knowing twinkle in her eye.

"The Admiral and Commander Chakotay. After we found the cure for the disease they'd caught on that planet where we had to leave them, _Voyager_ went back for them. Everyone was so sure the Captain and Commander would be a couple by then, but it never happened. They became very close friends, but the Captain always felt that as the one who stranded the crew so far from home, she had to put their interests before her own happiness. I knew they cared deeply for each other, and it hurt to watch the two of them tiptoe around their feelings for each other after they were back on _Voyager_. Finally, he started seeing other women, and there was a man or two in her life, and I watched the light in their eyes for each other grow dimmer with every year that went by. When Commander Chakotay agreed to help Seven practice her dating skills and then started showing an interest in doing more than just practicing, I figured it was all over between those two.

How sad for them," said Dexa.

"It was," Neelix said with a sigh. "I never really understood why the Captain felt she couldn't have a personal life with the Commander while she was on _Voyager_. She told me her reasons, and said that the ship had to come first, but they expected it to be at least another thirty years before they reached Earth. That's too long to be alone."

"I'm glad they got home then," said Dexa, snuggling closer to Neelix. "It seems to have made the difference."

"I think so. Her letter says that Starfleet gave them a big welcome home reception after the debriefings. Her promotion got her started thinking about making a few changes in her life. She took a trip with Chakotay to visit a war memorial to his fallen Maquis comrades, and a few days after they returned, she invited him for a moonlight sail on the real Lake George to cheer him up. One thing led to another," said Neelix with a twinkle in his eye, "and he ended up asking her to marry him. From what she wrote, the crew threw them a quite an engagement party when they found out."

Both of them laughed at the thought, and sat quietly for a while, enjoying each other's company. Finally, Neelix stood and said, "Come with me, Dexa. There's something I want you to see."

"Don't you have to finish your letter to the Admiral? She'll be contacting you again tomorrow."

"This won't take long. Just a quick look, and we'll come right back."

"All right," said Dexa as she stood and they left their quarters.



"Computer, run program Neelix-Talax 1. Set time index to twenty minutes before sunsets." Dexa gasped as her favorite of the Axiana lakes appeared before her in the colony's new holodeck.

"Neelix, it's perfect," she said with awe in her voice as she walked down to the water's edge. "It's just as I remember it."

"Beautiful place for an outdoor wedding, wouldn't you say?" Dexa turned and gave him a long look, and then smirked. "Well, the line worked for Commander Chakotay," said a flustered Neelix, blushing furiously.

Dexa turned back to look out over the lake and said, "Well, I think Brax would never speak to me again if I said no. I can't have that."

"Really?"

"Really."

Neelix took Dexa's hand and led her over to some large flat rocks by the waters edge, where they sat down to watch the sunsets. Twilight fell softly around them as the glowing rim of the last of Talax's three suns dropped below the distant Godo mountains. They sat peacefully in each other's arms, enjoying their surroundings, until Dexa turned to Neelix with tears of joy glistening in her eyes.

"Let's go home, Neelix," she said. We have to find the right words to share our happiness with the friends who brought us together and gave us New Talax."



e-mail 50of47: 

11


End file.
